


Original Works for my Creative Writing Class

by Gem_Alawas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, If my teacher somehow sees this hello yes it is me, Just putting these out because I like them and not publishing them anywhere seems like a big waste, Literally for school, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Alawas/pseuds/Gem_Alawas
Summary: I really wanted to post these somewhere but I'm only on fandom-themed communities and these are non-fandom, so I'm putting them here. I'm really proud of them and I've put quite a bit of work into them.





	1. I Am From

Like we all are,  
I am from the hearts of long-vanished stars,  
Cycled through countless worlds  
To make this world, and me who walks it.

I am from the gentle sweep of waves  
Against the well-trod sands of a beach,  
The salty scent of the open sea,  
And people who’ve faded in my memory.

I am from the fluttering pages  
Of an old book in the breeze  
And the warmth of sunlight  
As it trails through garden leaves.

I am from slowly learning what to do,  
Holding a pencil in my clumsy grip,  
Typing slowly with two fingers  
And finding what I feel is meant for me.

I am from travels to far-flung places,  
Of both freezing cold and beaming sun,  
I am from the planes that carried me  
Far and wide across the Earth.

I am from long walks in many places  
Both near to home and far away  
Accompanied by beautiful sights  
That underline important words.

I am from tripping over nothing  
And jokes that made me laugh until I cried  
And times of real sorrow – that pale  
In the face of the happiness I have.


	2. I Am Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhyme? By Gem? Apparently so.
> 
> Best read aloud fairly quickly and with plenty of emotion.

I live in silvered notes that hover  
‘Cross the stage, ‘round the bend,  
Through time, through space, past the end  
Of when my curtains fall and silence reigns  
In minds and hearts and souls I live again.

I am a river whose waters cover  
Thoughts – the knowledge of life, the rush to change  
Emotions – the love, the loss, the fear, the rage  
Memories – times when darkness rang, times we made laughter peal  
Journeys – from birth to death, from loss to heal.

I am brief like a firework in the night  
Yet I leave impressions that may last long  
Longer than life, longer than war, always strong  
Even hundreds of years after I am first known  
I still play in memories, off screens, made the people’s own.

I am a message of love, of hope, of right  
Borne on words, on instruments, on voices  
To change hearts, to lift spirits, to help make choices  
I will always serve to lift people’s spirits high,  
With mankind and all its happiness, I always ally.


End file.
